Summer Storm
by II Fantasy II
Summary: When a storm hits the sandy beaches of Malibu Matt and Summer are left to fend for them selves alone in the headquarters.
Ongoing Story and Matt and Summer

xxxxxxxxx

As a slow day on the Santa Monica coast line drew to an end lifeguard Matthew Brody started to lower the shutters on his tower, looking at his reflection in the window something behind him caught his eye, dark worrying storm clouds. Not that it was unusual for this kind of weather, but the fact that it had appeared out of no where, just a few minuets ago it was perfect beach weather; a little on the cool side perhaps but still warm and inviting. Locking up his tower, Matt grabbed his red duffel bag and threw it roughly onto his shoulder as he made his way down the ramp lat lead to the sand his eyes not leaving the clouds that loomed over head as he made his way back to head quarters, hoping he would get there before the rain hit.

Summer on the other hand had already reached head quarters and was starting to get a little nervous, as tonight her and Matt where in charge of the beach for the whole night, "The Graveyard shift" as Mitch calls it, it was a way of keeping the beach safe and for new lifeguards to get to know each other better; not that she and Matt needed to know each other better as their short time together on the beach had already formed a strong friendship between them, maybe even something more. Shaking her head at the very idea of her and Matt, it was true she had a crush on him but working together as well as being together could make the job harder then it already was for her, standing by the window on the upper level Summer looked out at weather that was rolling in fast, it was going to be a fierce storm to say the very least, jumping slightly as a loud clap of thunder shook the building, the roll of the thunder made her start to worry about Matt, no one should be out there in this kind of weather. It wouldn't hurt for her to have a look and see just where he was would it?

Large drops of rain started to make patterns in the sand as Matt neared the building, it didn't even bother him that it was raining, after all a lifeguard spends most of their time getting people out of the water, lowering his head he smiled his cheeky smile as he continued to walk along the sand, he was looking forward to the graveyard shift, time alone with a woman he was proud to call his friend, he also had been harboring feeling for the other but had kept to himself as he saw how hurt she was when Jimmy had left, tonight he would make her smile for the first time since the nasty breakup, to hear her laughing was his goal for the night. With the rain now hammering down onto his skin he picked up his pace now within a few hundred meters of the building he was soaked, his short black hair now sticking to his skin of his forehead. He could see someone running towards him through the mist that the rain had created, someone smaller then him with shoulder length blonde hair and a red swimsuit Summer. As he got with in talking distance to her he smiled as he voice rang out to him

"I was beginning to wonder if you had drowned" Laughing softly as she stood in the almost torrential rain with her arms folded across her chest, blonde hair now dripping from the ends. Almost being blown off her feet as the first gust of wind came barreling across the ocean at hurricane speed, Matt being the quick thinker that he was, dropped his back in a heartbeat reaching out to steady her, his smile dropping from his handsome as his eyes locked with hers in a matter of concern.

"Come on before you get blown away" Matt did his best to try and hide a small chuckle but failed as Summer kicked sand at him playfully before turning around and breaking into a sprint heading back to the safety of the building, sure she was fast, but he was faster. Picking up his bag he too started to run, despite the roughness of the rain and wind he caught up the Summer just as she reached the concert ramp for the trucks to enter the sand safely, with her hands on her knees Summer looked up at Matt who was shaking his head laughing at her. "It looks like your getting slower Quinn" Rolling her eyes she stood herself up right just as lightning flashed over head, followed by a loud crash of thunder. Both of them looking up at the sky, it was clear to both of them that this storm wasn't going to be a light one. Entering the garage on the side of the building seeking refuge from the rain Matt tried the switch to lower both doors, flicking the switch up and again and again with no luck.

"Its broken Matt, it has to be done manually" By this time Summer had already gotten up on a stool and was reaching up to the top of the metal shutter without any luck she was just about to jump up the extra few inches when two arms came around her waist and pulling her down off the stool in a flash, squeaking in surprise as she was pulled away. Folding her arms over her chest as Matt climbed on the stool, reaching the roller door with ease. "What would you do without me hmm?" Matt flashed a cocky grin at her as he got down "Id get a bigger stool" she knew he was only playing with her, in seemed to be an ongoing joke between them about the fact that she was short and that he towered over her but a good foot. With the lower level of the head quarters now locked up the made their way to the locker rooms, still talking and joking with each other despite the 3/4 wall between them. Trying to stuff his bag into his locker he let out a few annoyed grunts before throwing it on top, as no one else would be around it would be safe to leave it there until morning. "What if i told you it would be easier if you took your motorbike helmet out before putting your bag in?" Summer's laughter echoed around the room as the pictured Matt trying to get everything in that small locker of his. Steam and splashing water soon filled the room as Matt and Summer stood under the communal showers washing the salt water off their bodies playfully arguing about the helmet and locker. Both stepping out and going to their respected sides they made quick work of getting into dry clothes Matt was the first to exit the locker room, leaning on the wall while waiting for Summer in his white singlet and worn out jeans, making jokes that she took longer to change then C.J did stepping out a few seconds later in her denim shorts and peach crop top, she whipped her towel onto his chest, "At least i put my clothes on the right way" she laughed as she rounded the corner. Looking down at himself he laughed, she was right, he had put his singlet on inside out and backwards.

Coming around the corner pulling her shirt over his head, he looked up at the florescent lights as they flicked off and on. "Well that's comforting" Matt could only agree with her words, sitting himself down next to her on the couch he let his head roll back until it reached the back on the couch, closing his eyes he listened to the rain pelting on the tin roof and the wind howling around the building. As Summers eyes where glued to the news report he saw his chance to strike, reopening his eyes he slowly moved his hand down towards Summer's shoulder inching closer and closer before grabbing it, calling out "aah!" to her causing her to jump a mile as well a let out a yell in surprise, with his laughter filling the room, it was now her turn to get him reaching next to her for a pillow she took her chance and swung the object into his face, that silenced him. Narrowing his eyes at her she back herself into the couch "Matt no, Matt don't" It was hard to hide the laughter in her voice but she new what was coming next, raising his eyebrows at her he placed his hands on her sides, throwing her onto his knee, trying over so hard to get out of his hold she started kicking her legs around, but it did no good. Getting to his feet Matt started to swing her around, their laughter mixing together joyously, she was laughing so hard that he sides started to hurt, he had done what he had planned to do, make her laugh again.

Resting her down on her feet he smiled down at her, his arms loosely hanging around her waist, there was something right about it, her in his arms. Looking up at him she let a warm smile graced her lips "Thank you Matt" she knew all along what he was trying to do, and it worked. Outside the rain poured down, causing the gutters to over flow, while inside everything was calm. Leaning down slightly Matt's lips gently touched Summer's but only for half a second as a loud cracking sound came from upstairs, breaking the hold they bolted and the two flights of stairs to the main control room, looking around to see if any damage had been done. "I guess it was just the wind knocking something over" Matt called as he looked around for any signs of damage, Summer threw her gaze over to the window that was only a meter away from her, gingerly stepping closer she saw what was causing the trouble, "Matt the gutters abo-" she didn't get to finish was the gutter dislodged itself from the roof sending it crashing through the window, showering both Summer and Matt with sharp shards of glass. Matt being further away wasn't affected as the shards just scattered around his feet, Summer on the other hand had now been cut over her collarbone, right shoulder and underside of her arms that she had thrown up to protect her face. Letting out a cry of pain as she backed away from the window, trying to hold both her cut arms and shoulder area at once. "Hey you okay?" for the second time that night she felt his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him he could see that the glass had cut right into her leaving drips of blood on her skin.

TBC


End file.
